


Mi Pequeño Peter

by samsommer_18



Series: Steve Roger /Peter Parker [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Gay, Gay Male Character, Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsommer_18/pseuds/samsommer_18
Summary: El pequeño Peter perdio a sus padres Tony y Bucky, debido a esto quedo a cargo de el mejor amigo de ambos Steve. Ambos desarrollaran una relacion nada normal. La unica respuesta es sexo.!
Relationships: Peter Parker / Steve Roger
Series: Steve Roger /Peter Parker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093640
Kudos: 1





	Mi Pequeño Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Solo es una historia! No estoy a favor de la relacion entre adultos y menores!

Narrador Omnipresente

Podía sentir su cuerpo pesado, con dolor en la zona de las caderas, muslos, sus pezones los sentía arder, su entrada era una combinación de todo lo anterior, aunque había que sumarle que sentía la humedad de la semilla de quién es su padre adoptivo.

Peter intentaba abrir sus ojos y acostumbrarlos a la luz que se filtraba desde el exterior, odiaba despertar de esa manera, pero todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior le sacaron una sonrisa, de esas que no podía borrar de su hermoso y delicado rostro. Aquel que todos alababan que todos admiraban.

Pudo sentir como el colchón del lado contrario se hundía, movió su cabeza para visualizar a el hombre que había arrebatado su virginidad, aquel que le había brindado la mejor noche de su vida, lo había tratado con ternura pero no faltaron las nalgadas y las palabras sucias de los labios de Steve.

Pudo observar esa espesa y sensual barba que adornaba el rostro de ese hombre que llamaba padre, su mirada comenzó a bajar para deleitarse con el magnífico cuerpo que este tenía, su pecho cubierto por tatuajes y una fina pero prominente capa de bellos, su pecho enorme aquel en el que había puesto su cabeza luego de que hayan pasado esa noche. Un abdomen perfectamente marcado y también acompañado de tatuajes y bellos.

Sus mejillas se volvían cada vez más rojas pero no por eso evitó bajar aún más su mirada y ver que solo llevaba puesto un boxer negro, que por la mancha que tenía adelante era el que llevaba anoche, cuando le habían dado rienda suelta a la pasión, habían dejado que la necesidad de piel y carne le gane a la razón. Habían tirado a la mierda que eran padre e hijo para ser en ese momento amantes.

Una de las grandes manos de Steve fue lentamente hacia el rostro de Peter, sabía que su niño estaba despierto, así que con una sonrisa grabada en su rostro acariciaba los dulces y suaves labios que había probado la noche anterior, podría volverse adicto a ellos.

Por su parte el menor entre abrió los labios permitiendo el paso de algunos dedos y jugando con ellos a chuparlos y pasarle la lengua, sin sacar en ningún momento su mirada de la del mayor, esos ojos azules color cielo, eran la perdición de cualquiera y el no estaba ajeno a ello.

Un gruñido ronco escapó de la boca de Steve, como a su vez su entrepierna tuvo un tirón, era un solo significado su polla estaba poniéndose dura de solo sentir esos maravillosos y sensuales labios en sus dedos.

Todavía tenía en su mente como esos labios la noche anterior habían viajado por todo su cuerpo, pero con especial interés en su polla. El mayor había recibido el mejor sexo oral de su vida y ese había sido su propio hijo, jamás pensó que detrás de esa cara angelical y bondadosa, el muchacho haría esas cosas, incluso se encargo de tomarse toda la semilla que le habían brindado debido al primer orgasmo que había tenido Steve, el cual había sido el primero de mucho que vinieron esa noche.

El menor se puso de rodillas acercando sus labios peligrosamente a los labios ajenos, esos que había disfrutado la noche anterior, jamás pensó que los labios del hombre que era su padre podrían ponerlo de esa manera.

Las termas sábanas blanca abandonaban el cuerpo que estaban cubriendo, dando una vista más que deliciosa, el pequeño Peter estaba completamente desnudo y duro, su pecho subía y bajaba debido a la excitación de tener a su padre como tantas veces lo imagino y la cual fue la causa de muchas masturbaciones y de introducirse cosa por su trasero.

Al quedar de rodillas podía sentir como el semen de la noche anterior comenzaba a descender de su adolorida y usada entrada. De un solo movimiento su padre estaba de pie admirando a su niño, el cual estaba a la altura perfecta de su polla, la cual estaba más que preparada, con la necesidad de salir de su encierro y disfrutar de como los labios del pequeño Pete la acariciaba, sentir el calor de esa saliva de la que se podría volver adicto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Narra Steve

Se que debería sentirme, asqueado, sucio, repugnante o hasta la misma mierda, pero no tenia ese sentimiento, mas cuando abrí los ojos esa mañana y tenia a Peter descansando sobre mi pecho, podía sentir su pierna aferrada a mi cuerpo, como si tuviera miedo que alguien pudiera separarnos esa noche.

Pero había una gran diferencia su respiración era muy tranquila, estaba muy relajado, al igual que yo, hacia mucho tiempo que no dormía tan cómodo y placido. Lo primero que hice fue acercar una de mis manos a sus hermosos risos y acariciarlo, tan lento, podría decirse que con miedo de que pueda romperse.

Hacia semanas que las cosas entre mi esposa Sharon y yo estaban pésimas, mas cuando ella se le vino a la mente la idea de ser padres nuevamente, pero mas que nada porque quería tener un hijo que fuera de nosotros dos.

Peter era hijo de mi mejor amigo Tony y Bucky, ellos tuvieron un terrible accidente cuando el tenia 5 años. Al fallecer ambos, no había otro familiar cercano que se pudiera hacer cargo de el, es en esa parte donde entro yo con Sharon. A pesar de que yo no dude ni un segundo en adoptarlo, ella no estaba segura de hacerlo, no se sentía cómoda con el hijos de otras personas, sentía que jamás podríamos ser una verdadera familia.

El primer año fue demasiado caótico, establecernos como una familia, mi esposa y sus padres no eran de ayudar mucho con el pequeño Peter, el cual solo buscaba consuelo por la perdida de sus padres, el estaba tan lastimado que intentaba buscar ese amor que se le había ido, por un maldito hijo de puta que manejaba ebrio un camión.

Su infancia pasaba con la escuela, quedarse algunos días en casa de amigos míos como Nat, amaba practicar ballet. Por otro lado yo era su gran imagen luego de que sus padres se fueron, incluso ya no me llamaba Steve me decía papi. A medida que el crecía las cosas se volvían cada vez mas difíciles, Sharon se puso mas restrictiva con Peter y peleaban demasiado, tanto que en una de sus peleas ella lo hecho de la casa.

Recuerdo llegar a casa y verlo armando su mochila con lagrimas en los ojos, yo solo sabia de la pelea, el me dijo con un hilo de voz que ella lo había echado, que no quería ser una carga y molestia para mi vida. Intentaba hablarle pero nada lo hacia reaccionar, estaba tan centrado en su mundo de realizar la maleta e irse. Que jamás espero que yo lo tome de la parte trasera del cuello y una mis labios con los de el.

Ese fue el gran descubrimiento, de porque mi vida marchaba en parte tan como la mierda y en parte tan maravillosa, estaba completamente enamorado de Peter el cual solo tenia 14 años en ese momento, mientras que yo ya había cumplido los 34 hacia poco.

En instante esperaba el golpe de Peter y algún insulto, pero fue todo lo contrario, respondió el beso de una manera tan tierna e inexperta que me saco una sonrisa en ese momento como a el. Sus manos fuero directo a mi pecho, se aferro a mi camisa como si no quisiera que eso se termine jamás, algo que yo tampoco quería.

Cuando nos separamos, podía ver a mi niño intentando respirar, estaba completamente agitado, el me miro y me dijo -Lo lamento es mi primer beso- bajo su cabeza y solo pude responder besando su frente.

Recuerdo que ese día nos quedamos hablando, ambos acostados en su cama, el sobre mi pecho, como si fuéramos algo mas que el vinculo que teníamos. Mi esposa se termino enojando demasiado y se marcho un par de días a casa de sus padres. Por su parte con Peter hablamos de nosotros, el me hablo de que hace dos años venia sintiendo cosas por mi, pero que sentía que estaba mal, a lo que yo le comente lo mismo, pero que además yo era un adulto y el un menor de edad que eso estaba muy mal visto y era peligroso.

Pero jamás creí que iba a llegar a este momento, mi pequeño Peter de ahora 16 años estaba intentando hacer un garganta profunda, algo que le dificultaba por el tamaño, sus manos estaba una aferrada a mi cadera y con la otra se paseaba por todo mi abdomen, tenia una fascinación por tocar cada tatuaje que tengo en el cuerpo, por besarlo y preguntar la historia de cada uno.

Peter se estaba volviendo una adicción muy peligrosa, ya que tenia que esconder cualquier cosa de mi esposa, a pesar de que esta fue la primera vez que tuvimos relaciones, en estos dos años que pasaron desde ese primer beso, hemos hecho cosas, como dormir juntos, masturbarnos mutuamente y el sexo oral fue una de las mejores cosas que hacíamos a escondidas.

Recuerdo la vez que le mentí a mi esposa que estaba con una importante llamada de trabajo, cuando la realidad era que debajo de la mesa estaba Peter vestido simplemente con una remera mía que le quedaba enorme y unos bóxer que me mostraban sus hermosos y perfectos muslos.

El estaba de rodilla dándome su primera mamada, a pesar que le había dicho que no, esos hermosos ojos avellana que tenia me compraron muy rápidamente. Tenia a ese niño de rodilla con mi pene en sus labios, no solo ahí, sino que se pasaba mi polla húmeda por todo su rostro. 

Recuerdo que esa noche acabe como no lo hacia en años, llene su tierno rostro de adolescente con mi semilla, incluso una buena parte se la trago como si nada pasara. Solo la imagen me hacia poner la polla dura nuevamente.

Narra Peter

Su gran mano se aferraba de mi nuca, mientras que su polla entraba y salía de mi boca, a pesar de que llevamos un tiempo haciendo esto, todavía no me acostumbraba a su tamaño, podía observar como sus hermoso ojos estaban fijos en los míos, podía ver como disfrutaba cada vez que su polla iba un poco mas profundo en mi boca. 

Sus gruñidos mas los sonidos de la mamada era lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación, siempre y cuando el no hable pidiéndome que vaya mas profundo, o que soy su putita ideal, que me ama y nadie nos iba a separar nunca en la vida. Amaba ambas cara de Steve, tanto el bueno, dulce y delicado que era conmigo, como a su vez el hombre caliente y sexual que aparecía cada vez que yo le pedía.

Jamás pensé que un aburrido sábado de lluvia iba a terminar en esto, a pesar que muchas veces dormíamos juntos o nos quedábamos acostados yo sobre su pecho, mientras que el con sus manos jugaba con mis rizos o acariciaba mis piernas, incluso muchas veces mientras yo hacia mis tareas el estaba al lado mío leyendo un libro o simplemente mirándome, como perdido en su mundo, pero cada tanto una sonrisa adornaba su hermoso rostro.

No podría recordar todas las veces que tuve fantasías con mi padre Steve, al principio me ponía muy mal sentir todo eso por el, me sentía sucio, basura, incluso que debería haber muerto con mis padres, traicionaba a Sharon que intentaba ser una buena madre conmigo. Pero cada vez se me hacia mas difícil. Para peor en los veranos era aun peor, ya que el me enseñaba a nadar así que era moneda corriente, poder ver su magnifico cuerpo en cada sesión, cubierto por agua, era una imagen casi pornográfica eso.

Intentaba estar lo mas calmado posible, pero a veces me era imposible, los roces estaban a la hora del día, en ese momento no éramos mas que padre e hijo o hijastro o como Sharon decía la molestia. 

Pero fue en ese momento que sospeche que el sentía algo mas de lo que de verdad mostraba, porque sus agarres eran cada vez mas fuertes y en zonas donde no debería haberlo hecho, en esa época mi trasero fue tocado por el miles de veces, incluso en muchas el dejaba la mano en mis nalgas y sin decir ninguna palabra el solo reía y me guiñaba el ojo. 

Pero el estar de esta manera ahora, es un sueño hecho realidad, ambos desnudos, luego de haber hecho el amor por primera vez, mi cuerpo dolía demasiado pero no me importaba mucho quería darle la mejor mañana de su vida. El estaba acostado mientras que yo encima de el cabalgándolo como si fuera nuestro ultimo día de vida. 

A pesar del dolor que me estaba causando lo hacia cada vez mas rápidos, podía escuchar sus gruñidos mezclados con mis gemidos, sus manos aferradas a mi cadera, la cual apretaban lo hacia tan fuerte que estaba seguro que tendría dos hermosas y sensuales marcas luego, las cuales debía esconder para evitar los problemas. Se inclino para morder mis pezones los cuales estaban tan sensibles que de mi boca solo salía pedidos de que siguiera, que el era el hombre de mi vida y que lo amaba.

Una de sus manos aflojo el agarre y se dedico a nalguearme, -Vamos bebe, ya estoy casi, déjame llenarte con mi semilla- Pude sentir su boca en mi cuello y como besaba y mordía mi piel. Podía sentir como sus movimientos eran cada vez mas errático y mas profundos, por mi parte sentía como mi orgasmo estaba por arrasar con mi vida, sentía como se acumulaba en mi bajo vientre. Hasta que no pude mas y con un grito lo libere.

Caí sobre su pecho el cual estaba cubierto de sudor, su polla salió de mi interior sola y podía sentir como salía de mi trasero su semilla, espesa y caliente. Su abdomen había quedado hecho un enchastre debido a que mi semen fue a parar a ese lugar, a pesar de estar completamente, sucios y pegajosos era la mejor sensación del maldito mundo, mas cuando la persona con la que estas de esa manera es la que mas amas en el mundo entero. 

-Te amo Pete- pude escuchar en un susurro esas palabras, levante un poco mi cabeza y lo mire, le sonreí y bese su pecho sudado. Ambos caímos dormidos debido al cansancio.


End file.
